1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fluid delivery systems and in particular to manifolds for delivering fluids under pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
During well site operations, such as hydraulic fracturing, fluid is directed to pumper trucks for pressurization and subsequent injection into a wellbore. Tubular connections are used to tie low pressure fluid sources to pump inlets and subsequently to inject high pressure fluid into the wellbore. Often, individual tubulars, such as pipes or flexible tubing, are utilized to independently coupled each pumper truck to and from each fluid source, leading to complicated tubing systems at the well site that are subject to vibration, pressure drop, and the like. It is now recognized that improved methods of connecting fluid systems are desired.